


Inception

by kittenHong



Category: ATEEZ (Band), B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drugs, Gang Violence, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Teenagers, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenHong/pseuds/kittenHong
Summary: Kelahiran baru yang datang setelah Kematian. Apakah kematian adalah harapan satu-satunya? Setelah ini semua?
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Himchan/Moon Jongup, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Seorang author baru yang mencoba dunia merah ini, karena bosan dengan penatnya dunia orange dan biru. Jika masih ada yang salah, kindly educated me, I will glad for that.

Park Seonghwa kebanggaan keluarga Park, salah satu contoh dari bentuk kesuksesan dan keberhasilan di umur belia. Menurut orang tuanya. Bagi Seonghwa, menjadi murid pandai, ketua osis yang keren bukanlah hal yang muluk-muluk. Semua orang bisa seperti dirinya. Sekolah ini hanya mahal bayaran bulanannya namun tidak dengan lingkungan sosialnya. Anak-anak manja, yang berkuasa sesuka hati karena pengaruh nama orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah mahal ini.

Seonghwa muak dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Ia tidak pernah mencoba membolos, namun sekali ia mencobanya ia hanya pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk membaca novel. 

Ia tidak menyangka, jika acara membolosnya malah membuat ia tidak sengaja melihat adik kelasnya tengah berdiri disudutkan di ujung lorong oleh pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan ujung pistol yang menekan bawah rahangnya. 

-

Choi Jongho murid kelas satu SMA yang hidup dengan Ibunya. Ibunya sudah sering sakit-sakitan dan terpaksa tinggal di rumah sakit. Jongho tidak mempermasalahkannya jika harus pulang ke rumah sendirian dan merapikan rumah. Namun, ketika ibunya meninggal, rumah kecil ini terasa begitu besar baginya.

Ia tidak perlu bingung membayar biaya gas dan makan, ia bekerja paruh waktu di restoran dekat rumahnya. Gajinya lumayan cukup untuk sehari-hari dan menbayar keperluan bulanan, terima kasih pada pemiliknya. Laki-laki itu adalah teman sekolah mendiang ibunya dulu.

Ulang tahun ke 17, membuat Jongho merasa dunianya berputar 360°, bagaimana tidak, seseorang datang dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

-

Choi San, murid kelas 2 yang cukup populer. Semua orang tahu siapa Choi San. Hal itu karena ia pernah memenangkan lomba dance di sekolahnya. San anak yang periang dan mudah bergaul namun juga ceroboh. 

Seperti siang ini, ia tidak sengaja menabrak murid dari kelas sebelah hingga susu pisangnya tumpah membasahi pakaiannya. Murid itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang penuh susu, membasahi sweater hitam yang ia gunakan.

Nampaknya, minta maaf saja tidak akan cukup.

-

Song Mingi bukannya tidak niat lagi untuk sekolah. Hanya saja ia tidak menemukan mata pelajaran yang akan membantunya menjadi seorang gamer professional. Ini buang-buang waktu.

Bahkan saat dia masuk lagi ke kelas, gurunya naik darah dan menyuruh Mingi untuk menyalin satu buku yang hanya di perpustakaan yang jauh di kota. Menyebalkan.

Mingi berangkat ke sana dan mencari buku itu, namun naas buku itu bolong di tengahnya dan ada paket cokelat di dalamnya. Mingi membukanya dan melihat isinya.

Sampai seseorang menarik tangannya dan mendorong dirinya hingga menabrak tembok. Besi dingin menempel di rahangnya dan tatapan tajam orang itu menusuknya.

Dia bertanya, apakah Mingi ingin mati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞 tw // child-abuse, blood,

Hongjoong sudah merasakan kerasnya penjara sejak umur 11 tahun, ayahnya menjebaknya dan menjual dirinya ke dalam sel. Menjadi pemuas para penjahat gila yang terkurung di balik jeruji. Ia berharap setiap malamnya jika dia mati setelah para lelaki tua itu menggunakan tubuhnya. Keracunan atau mati tercekik seperti babi. Tapi tidak, ia terus hidup hingga lupa rasanya kebahagiaan menjadi anak kecil.

Ia baru keluar dari penjara di umur 14, tanpa arah dan tanpa keluarga, ayahnya entah kemana dan Ibunya tidak cukup sudi menerimanya. Ia terlantar dan berakhir di panti asuhan milik gereja. Sebenarnya ini baik-baik saja jika pengawas panti bukan orang yang kejam yang gila.

  
-

Wooyoung, si yatim piatu yang besar di panti asuhan. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Pengawas panti sudah menjadi musuhnya sejak lama. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka ingin semua anak-anak panti diam membisu tanpa bertanya kemana teman sekamarnya pergi, atau kenapa teman mereka mati tenggelam di danau belakang gereja.

Ia tidak ingin hidup membusuk di tempat ini dan Wooyoung bersumpah untuk pergi. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berteriak ketika pengawas panti membawanya untuk bertemu calon orang tua barunya.

Hal itu menarik perhatiannya dan Wooyoung membantu anak itu untuk melarikan diri.

-

Kang Yeosang anak bungsu dari 5 bersaudara yang semuanya adalah laki-laki. Ia berwajah cantik seperti ibunya dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Sejak ibunya meninggal semua orang di rumahnya berubah protektif terhadap Yeosang, mengingat dirinya adalah replika dari istri dan ibu mereka yang telah tiada. Tidak boleh berteman, tidak boleh bermain dan tidak boleh berbuat buruk adalah pendidikan yang ditanamkan untuk Yeosang sejak kecil.

Yeosang bukan anak penurut tapi dia juga pintar menghidari masalah. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa tertekan. Yeosang hanya ingin bebas.

-

Jeong Yunho bukannya berniat memukul lawannya sampai mati. Hanya saja, bukan salahnya jika lawannya orang yang lemah.

Hidup di Jepang dengan kelompok yakuza di lingkungan sekitarnya membuat Yunho harus siap bertarung kapan saja. Menjadi sepupu anggota geng yang cukup elit sering membuatnya kepayahan, terlebih jika sepupunya begitu peduli padanya.

Yunho duduk lesu di kursi kantor polisi, tangan yang masih berlumuran darah terborgol rapi. Kemeja hitam seragam sekolah yang robek dan penuh darah. Wajahnya juga banyak percikan darah. Sungguh Yunho ingin mandi di ofuro dan memakan semangkuk ramen hangat.

Sampai suara tepuk tangan terngiang dari arah pintu masuk. Senyum Yunho miring melihat orang yang masuk ke dalam kantor.

Sepupunya selalu bangga akan kemampuan bertahan hidupnya.


End file.
